Heart of the Swan
by Miss poetry
Summary: Can Emma be saved? Please be advised that this story is for adults and contain a LGBT relationship.


Once Upon a Time Fan Fiction Heart of the Swan

Part I

Regina is awoken by the strangest dream. She's riding through an apple orchid on her beloved Rocinante and Daniel is waiting for her at the other end but Cora, her mother rips out his heart and crushes it. Only he doesn't die he looks at her with approving eyes. Regina is confused to see Emma Swan helping her dismount her horse.

She says.

Emma: I've been waiting for you.

Emma kisses Regina in the lips.

Regina is confused and looks back at Daniel he's looking at her with approving eyes.

Regina: Am I dreaming?

Emma: Don't ask me? How should I know. Come on I've been waiting a long time.

Regina: Waiting?

Emma: For you. You look beautiful.

Emma takes Regina's hand and lead her...

And then Regina wakes up.

This is the third time in a row that Regina has had that same dream and has awoken arouse. Maybe because for the last four years all her sexual companionships run on batteries. She's never been one for subtlety; she gorgeous and she knows it so she dresses the part. She not the evil queen anymore but relationships have never been her strongest suits. The closes people to her are Henry and Mr. Gold. She would have asked Mr. Gold to ride her but he was married to that ditzy Belle, and besides he had been her mother's lover that would be weird. There was plenty of single man but she was too picky; she wanted someone refine after all she was still the mayor and a queen.

She puts all her sexual frustration aside and gets ready for her day. She must help Killian find the savior. Then it hit hers as to why she's feeling this way it's because Emma save her. She felt touched that Emma risked not only her life but her soul. But who is she kidding she's always found Emma Swan alluring. Regina hated Emma's guts when she first came to Storybrooke but in that hate there was something more.

Regina in her mind: Give it up, this is Emma were talking about she'll go to great lengths to save anyone. It's who she is, besides she has guyliner. And since when did you started liking women. But she can be so alluring in that red leather jacket.

Her thoughts are broken by Killian knocking on the door.

She pushes her thoughts of Emma and the dream into the back of her mind.

She opens the door to find Killian agitated and out of breathe he must have ran here.

Killian: We found her, she's in the Enchanted Forest.

Regina: Finally some good news. We have fortified the cell at the sheriff station to hold her until we find a suitable place to keep her.

Killian: Keep her? That is not an option, we are not locking her up. What about the crocodile what did he said. This is all his bloody fault.

Regina: Belle is probably still spoon feeding him and cleaning the drool out of his mouth. Give it a break he can't help at least not right now. The wand the apprentice gave us can take us to the Enchanted Forest. We first need to see if the darkness hasn't taken hold on Emma.

Killian is angry.

Killian: Look I will not let you lock Emma and throw away the key. She saved your life your majesty.

Regina: You think I don't know that. But she would want us to protect the people. I will not lock her unless I have to.

Part II

They have a meeting at Granny's to decide who travels to the Enchanted Forest to brings Emma back. They commission Belle to find out all she can about Camelot. It was decided against the Charming's wishes that Regina and Killian will travel to the Enchanted Forest and bring Emma back.

Regina takes the wand and opens a portal that leads to the Enchanted Forest. They walk through what looks like a wasteland the land is burning, there is fire everywhere. People are running everywhere trying to escape the mad woman. She looks derange her skin is a scaly texture that glitters. Her beautiful golden hair looks like dreadlocks. Her face looks hollow and the dark circles under her blue eyes make them seem to large for her head. She's dress in an earthly green dress with a hood she barefoot. This is not the Emma they know.

Regina: Do something with that dagger before she kills every one including us.

Killian had pick up the dagger with the name Emma Swan imprinted on it. He brought it so they could try to subdue her. Killian pulls out the dagger from his jacket and call her.

Killian: Emma Swan, I command you to stop this madness.

Emma stops completely and the villagers run for cover. Regina grabs Emma's by the arm and put on her the magical bracelet that blocks all magic. Using the wand that the apprentice gave them she opens a portal taking Emma and Killian back to Storybrooke.

Mary Margret and David are waiting at the sheriff's station. Killian anticipating that Regina is going to lock Emma at the station intervenes between the two.

Killian angrily.

Killian: We had a deal, you neutralize her magic I have the bloody dagger.

Regina: Did you see what she did back there. She had to be contain until we find Merlin.

Killian: We had a deal, you bitch. Let's see what Mary Margaret and David have to say. I will not let you imprison her.

Regina: Watch it guyliner, don't you think we owe to Emma to keep the people safe.

Emma is silently being lead to the station she hasn't said a word. She looks like a zombie with her head down.

Killian: Why don't we ask her?

Regina: Go ahead, but this isn't the Emma we know. She's the dark one.

Killian takes her into his arms. He lifts up her head but her eyes are distant, she is lost in her own world.

Killian: Swan, say something.

Emma still holding her stoic position.

Emma: Kill me.

Hearing those words breaks Killian's heart. Regina too is washed with a wave of guilt. She should have been the dark one. Emma took the power to save her. Why would she do that. Killian says no more and they lead Emma to her cell. The Charming are devastate to see their daughter in this zombie like state. Mary Margret break into tears hardly recognizing her daughter.

Mary Margret: Emma?

She throws her arms around her but Emma just stands there limp in her zombie like state.

She finally speaks and her words rock everyone to their core.

Emma: Emma is dead.

There is nothing more they can do so they lock her up in the cell and leave her.

Part III

Once Emma is safely behind bars they head to Mr. Gold's house. They hope Belle has discover some important information on Camelot or at the very least Mr. Gold can help them understand the dark power better after all he was the dark one for more than two hundred years.

Regina and Killian enter Mr. Gold's house followed by Mary Margret and David.

Regina is the first one to go straight to business.

Regina: Any news? Please tell me you discover something.

Belle: I'm afraid not, I read everything I could find about Camelot but their nothing on Merlin. I even asked Isaac but he wasn't much help.

Isaac had been place in prison after everything he did. Belle had paid him a visit.

Regina: Give me ten second with that scribe and I'll roast him. I'll get the truth out of him.

David: Please, Regina that's not what Emma would want.

Mary Margret: Maybe true loves kiss.

Killian: We haven't tried that, but it didn't work on the crocodile. Why is that Belle?

Belle: It almost did but he pull back… he embraced the darkness.

Regina seems desperate for answers; she doesn't understand why does she feel so angry. Why does Emma's sacrificed affect her so much. She wants to save Emma.

Regina: Why don't we ask him.

Belle: I don't think that's a good idea Rumple is very weak. He just woke up…

Regina has swiftly enter the bedroom where Mr. Gold is lying in bed. He seems so weak nothing compare to the man he was. Regina is furious in a way she blames Mr. Gold for all her problems.

She grabs Mr. Gold by the collar and begins yelling at him.

Regina: WHY DIDN'T TRUE LOVES KISS WORK! ANSWER ME YOU IMP!

The others quickly rush into the bedroom after Regina. Belle pushes Regina out of the way.

Belle: You're going to kill him.

Mr. Gold weakly.

Mr. Gold: I..didn't …believe it.

Belle angrily at Regina outburst.

Belle: That's enough for today. I'll let you know if I find something. Now if you'll excuse us Rumple needs his rest.

They leave Mr. Gold's house with very little answers but with a beacon of hope that maybe true love kiss can save Emma.

Mary Margret: It's worth a try, Killian go to her we have faith that you can save her. She confessed to loving you.

Killian: Let's hope it works.

Part IV

Killian walks into the sheriff station to see Emma. He hopes that his kiss is powerful enough to break the curse of the dark one. She confess to loving him so why shouldn't it.

He walks towards the cell where Emma is locked up. He cannot help but feel so sad to see the woman he loves behind bars. She's not herself but rather the dark one. It's like all the light had been snuff from her. He's angry at Rumpelstiltskin this is all his fault. He's angry at Regina because everything Emma did was to save her. He's angry at himself for failing on killing Rumpelstiltskin then he would be the dark one. Why didn't he grab the dagger and let the darkness consume him. He would give or do anything to have Emma back. Even if he was to be the dark one. All that matter was her.

Killian is standing in front Emma's cell. She's still unresponsive on her zombie like state.

Killian: Swan, look at me.

Emma: What for?

It's worse than he thought Emma hasn't given into the darkness. She's given up all hope. He hopes that true loves kiss can give her the strength to fight.

Killian: Please Swan, fight the darkness. You can beat it. Together we can beat anything.

Emma: You mean true loves kiss? That would only work if I believe in true love. If I were to believe I loved you. Killian, I don't love you; I've never loved you...

Killian unable to bear Emma's words stops her with a kiss. He can feel her alienation she no longer believes in their love or maybe she never did.

Killian unable to hold his frustration.

Killian: You don't love me? Is it Neal or someone else holding you back. Emma please, tell me. I can handle it. All I want is you're happiness even if it's not with me. Please, fight the darkness until we find Merlin.

But Emma has returned to her stoic self. KillIan of surprised to find Regina has come.

Regina: Captain, it's too late she's lost to the dark.

Killian: So what now we leave her here to rot. Don't ever forget she saved your life.

Regina: I didn't mean it like that... Like I could ever forget she sacrificed herself for me; she sacrificed for everyone. Do you honestly believe the darkness would have stopped after it consumed me? We need to find Merlin that's the only way.

Killian: No, true loves kiss should have worked unless... She doesn't love me. Maybe Henry...

Regina: You're late on news he tried but fail.

Heartbroken Killian leaves the sheriff station to the one place that offers peace the Jolly Rogers.

Regina is left alone with Emma. She looks at Emma and can't help but feel so sad. She walks close to Emma's cell. Emma's looks so pitiful it breaks Regina's heart. Regina take a few strands of her dreadlocks and puts them behind her ear.

Regina: Why did you save me?

Emma simply stares back at Regina. But in that moment Regina feels a connection with Emma. She takes Emma's face into her hands and through the bars kisses Emma in the lips. Regina like in her dream can feel Emma close to her. The cell is illuminated by light and just like that the curse is broken.

Emma is finally back to herself and speaks.

Emma: I knew you would save me.

And they kiss again.


End file.
